


precious things

by springtine



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Phantom Thief Chigasaki Itaru, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtine/pseuds/springtine
Summary: The Phantom Thief Taruchi steals precious things to return them to their owners, and April happens to be on tonight's list.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 35
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	precious things

day 5 -  _ secrets / double life _

April woke up to someone lightly slapping him, a voice lazily drawling out, "Hey. Wake up."

His mind was still hazy from the drug. He didn't know where he was or who he was with, but he slowly opened his eyes, then squinted at the light pouring onto his face. His limbs felt heavy, but he knew it was a side effect of the drug. The voice was somewhat familiar to him, but he doesn't exactly know where he had heard it. The person talked, but it was like he was underwater, and he only caught the end of it. 

"...in three hours. Oi, come on." This time the person put more energy into his slap, making April scowl. They chuckled at that. A finger poking at his cheek forcefully made him shoot a glare, "You won't have a hand if you continue that."

"Mr. April's awake then, I suppose?" He immediately forced his eyes to focus as he found carnelian eyes looking at him with amusement. Underneath the butterfly styled mask, those eyes crinkled at him. April forced himself to sit up, lips pressed into a taut line, "Who are you?"

With a shit-eating grin, the person stood up from their crouch and offered a gloved hand to the secret agent. He blankly stared at the hand offered to him, before pushing himself off the ground. His face creased in pain as the world around him spins. The drug-induced haze began to clear out, and his eyes began to adjust.

A black coat and a top hat with a white band complemented the fitted dark blue dress pants tucked into black boots. The white dress shirt and bolo tie with a flower pin contrasted the dark ensemble. The mix of gold, dark blue, and black on a specially made butterfly mask tugged at the information in his mind. 

"Phantom Thief Taruchi. Pleased to meet you."

It was around three years ago when the Phantom Thief made his debut by stealing a bunch of Heian scrolls about to be exhibited at the National Art Center. A letter containing several cryptic symbols were sent to the police, though they dismissed it. The next heists followed the same patterns. An item with great historical or economic value, a letter with what seemed like a walkthrough for video games (which netizens found out), an announcement of the heist that was sent to the police. The perpetrator always disappeared before an audience's eyes, ensuing the chaos of a Phantom with sticky fingers.

The thief tilted his hat with the same infuriating grin. A few strands of blonde hair fell from the cap. April crossed his arms, keeping his face blank, "What does a Phantom Thief want with me?"

The other man's grin fell into a tight-lipped smile, "You see, you were the one who got in the way of my heist tonight. I had my eyes set on that creepy doll."

"Doll? That doesn't cost as much as the last thing you stole." That got a half-hearted shrug from him, "Beggars can't be choosers. I'm surprised you keep track of my heists."

"Only because you might interfere."

"I should be the one saying that," Taruchi said, annoyance dripping from his tone. He made a faint gesture towards the lit hallway and started walking. After a while, April followed behind cautiously. There were bodies around the floor; all knocked out cold. The man shot a glance over his shoulder before he talked, "You wrecked my perfect plan. I would honestly leave it at a failed heist, but then I got forced into looking for you. What a pain, I'm a thief, not a kidnapper."

"So, why did you go after me?" Their footsteps are silent as they make their way out of the labyrinth. The walls and floors were tiled in white, and both were devoid of any other detail. April spotted a few loose panels, but he didn't feel any wind current from them.

"Pretty sure I'd be dead the next morning if I didn't. I still have many things to steal."

"Does your list include people?"

"You're first on my list."

April snorted, "No, thank you."

He heard a faint grunt from behind him, even with his hazy mind, instincts were still sharp and he ducked under a punch aimed at him. Almost in tandem, a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled, a dull thump echoing in the hallway. He heard the phantom thief click his tongue. He held a bejeweled staff in his other hand and stood up, gently dragging April up with him.

"How unromantic of you," he said as if he hasn't just knocked out a goon. He heard the other goons on the floor stir with groans as the grip around his wrist tightened. Even with gloves on, he felt the warmth from the hand on his wrist. It was a different kind of warmth from August, but he didn't shy away from it. With only an exasperated sigh, Taruchi turned to April, "You owe me."

Taruchi let go of his wrist and headed over to the wall. He knocked at several places before he stood up and kicked the flimsy wall in. The thin tiled wall gave way into a room with boxes and moonlight streaming in. He got April to kick in the wall to make an entrance, and they entered the room. The sea of boxes was wall to wall, and there was an open window with a metal frame that gave way to the outside on the other side. The scent of the sea wafted in.

Both of them dashed to the other side of the wall as gunshots and loud yells blared in the hallway. Taruchi was slower than the recently drugged April, but he was graceful with his movements, where he stumbled over some of the boxes. April grimaced when they stand atop the metal frame. The cold sea wind made their coats flutter. They were five floors from the ground, and a single-story warehouse was several meters across. He would attempt to jump it if he wasn't drugged, but even for him, he could get seriously injured if he wasn't careful.

Taruchi grabbed his wrist once again as he looked down. A few bullets whizz past them as he winked at April, "You'll be the magician's assistant for now. Now, we'll be off!"

April couldn't reply as Taruchi jumped off, dragging him as well. It seemed like it was a straight path down until another hand grabbed his wrist, and everything became weightless. The sea breeze was even colder as they floated in the air. The sound of bullets became distant. April stared at the ground far below them as Taruchi whispered from behind him, "Keep walking."

The phantom thief walked in long strides, gently dragging April by the hand until he followed. They walked in the air, going into a gentle descend. Instead of holding him by the wrist, Taruchi has decided to hold his hands. His gloves were smooth and still warm, unlike his frosty fingertips. They soon descended into a parking lot several buildings away from where April woke up, landing with a soft click of their boots. A black van, which he identified as the Organization's, was parked in this warehouse district. The driver's door opened, and August burst out.

April's hands were released as Taruchi let out a huff. He dusted off his hands and glanced at the spy being fussed by the other agent for injuries. Aside from the rope burns and small bruises, he still felt a bit dazed from being drugged, but the walk in the sky has helped clear it. August nodded to himself and tackled April with a hug from the front, "I'm glad you're safe!"

"How was it? I've been waiting to pull off that trick for some time now," Taruchi smiled. April gave him a once over, not spotting anything that could possibly aid in the trick. Despite being older, August beamed at the thief, not releasing him from the hug, "That was amazing! How did you do that?" 

He shook his head, a finger over his lips, "A magician doesn't tell their secrets."

"You're a thief, not a magician," April deadpanned. 

He waved a hand, "Details, details.”

"Anyway, if that's all, I'll be taking my leave. Keep your precious person close, otherwise, I might just steal him again, " Taruchi teased with a wink. He felt August’s hug tighten as he nodded seriously, "Got it."

With a half-salute, he began walking away, disappearing around the corner. The sea breeze was cold, but he felt at home with August wrapped around him. It was far more pleasant than the cold floor he had woken on. He craned his neck and saw December in the passengers' seat, sleeping. 

"Are you going to let go?" April asked, after a while. August shook his head from where he's still wrapped around his arms and torso, "Nope."

That got an eye roll from April. He heard August giggle and release his hold, "I can't let a thief steal away my precious family on my sight!"

"Like I'll get myself stolen like an object."

"But you did." August pointed out. He couldn't really deny it and ended up stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets, averting his eyes. His eyebrows shot up when he felt paper in his pocket. He took out the object from his pocket.

On the paper, a familiar order of numbers was written. April unwrapped it and saw the memory stick he was supposed to retrieve for today's mission. August stared at it with wide eyes, before grinning, "Wow, he even got his hands on this! We should really pay him back!"

"Please don't," April groaned. August laughed, eyebrows waggling, "Don't you want to get your stolen heart back?"

"Gross."

"You and December are so unromantic! I'm making you two rewatch Howl's Moving Castle with me again!" August pouted. April got a strange sense of deja vu at that as he sighed in fond exasperation, "Let's go home first. I have work in the morning."

  
  


Chikage hauled the suitcase out of the door, making his movements silent as possible. He could only hide his surprise when Itaru spoke up from his loft because he wasn't facing him, "It's late, senpai. Where are you headed?"

"We have a performance tomorrow, and you're still up, Chigasaki?"

"Login bonuses. Anyway, wouldn't that hinder you if you're on a mission?"

He flinched, but he shook his head, "I'm going to lend this suitcase. You see, they're leaving in a few days."

Itaru hummed, "If you say so. Would I steal your heart if I became a responsible adult and cleaned up?"

Chikage snorted, "What if I said no, uncute junior?"

"Then I'll find a way to steal you. I can't let a precious treasure escape me, after all." Chikage froze at that, his thoughts running wild. He certainly wasn't worth anything now, especially learning that he had betrayed everyone who had trusted him. Who could find a use for a traitor like him? He certainly had no place in Mankai after the stunt he pulled.

"I'll be back." He said, keeping his voice flat even with the emotions he couldn't completely hide. He closed the door behind him, the suitcase feeling heavier than ever. The night air didn’t do anything to relieve the stinging of tears behind his eyes.

Itaru stared at the door with a frown on his face.  _ I steal to return precious things to their rightful owners. You're no different, senpai. You belong here, even if you don't feel that way. _

He stared at the SSR CG of Lancelot on his lock screen, before opening his phone and going to LIME. "Time to use that move, I guess. Can't let a treasure slip by me, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, but i wrote it. i might write more of this au since i had some other ideas for this. this is the only fic i'm writing for ckit week since i don't have enough brain cell to write for the other days.
> 
> "senpai is a secret agent? sure."  
> "and the thieving fool is my uncute kouhai? okay."
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fourinspades)


End file.
